War and Death/Capítulo 8
center thumb|center|335px What is going to happen Archivo:WAD_-_What is going to happen.ogg Ver toda la banda sonora La mano temblorosa de Billy es incapaz de encontrar el interruptor de la luz en la habitación en la que acaba de entrar. Está a un paso de la puerta y no consigue avanzar más, al menos hasta que encienda la luz. Después de un par de minutos así, escucha algo que se le introduce en el cuerpo como un enjambre de Combee. Archivo:??? MM.png ¿No encuentras el interruptor? Archivo:Cara de Helioptile.png ¿…Q-quien eres? –Consigue preguntar con voz ahogada. Archivo:??? MM.png ¿Tienes miedo? No tienes por qué tenerlo. Aquella voz infantil continúa hablándole, pero Billy apenas consigue el valor de contestar. Archivo:??? MM.png Acércate. No sé qué eres. Hace mucho que no veo a nadie. Archivo:Cara de Helioptile.png –Traga saliva– ¿eras tú el que lloraba? Archivo:??? MM.png S-si… El Helioptile se arrepiente de haber preguntado esto, pues la voz temblorosa del otro individuo presenta señales de volver a sus lloros. Archivo:??? MM.png Oh, perdona, me olvidaba. Yo encenderé la luz. La habitación se ilumina al instante. Es un cuarto cuadrado y completamente desierto y pintado de gris oscuro, y en el medio, un Litwick con apariencia totalmente fantasmagórica. Archivo:Cara de Litwick.png Oh, eres un pequeño Pokémon. Hace mucho que no veo uno –empieza a lloriquear de nuevo–. Déjame verte mejor. Se acerca lentamente, a lo que Billy, preocupado, intenta distraerlo. Archivo:Cara de Helioptile.png Y… ¿Por qué llorabas? Esto causa una reacción inesperada en el Litwick. Se detiene de lleno y su mirada se queda fija en la nada. Unos segundos después, empieza a lloriquear y luego estalla en el llanto con una frase: Battle Archivo:WAD_-_Battle.ogg Ver toda la banda sonora Archivo:Cara de Litwick.png ¿A ti te importo? ¡A alguien le importo! Después de esto, empieza a desplazarse rápidamente hacia Billy. Él abre la puerta de un golpe y recorre el pasillo perseguido por el “fantasma”, que no para de gesticular y dar berridos. Una vez superado el pasillo tuerce hacia las escaleras, que baja corriendo y se desploman a su paso. No es problema para su perseguidor, que levita casi alcanzándolo. Billy alcanza la puerta de entrada soltando todas sus energías y la cierra a su espalda, observando al Litwick quedarse dentro a un palmo de su cara. Sin perder un segundo, corre hacia el bosque sin pensar en nada más. † Billy sintió una mezcla de sorpresa y alivio al distinguir esa silueta que se deslizaba sobre la nieve. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png ¿Billy? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Dice mientras contempla el rostro de preocupación y el sudor en la frente de su amigo. Archivo:Cara de Helioptile.png Lo he visto. Ahí dentro hay un fantasma. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png Y mi hermana, ¿sigue dentro? Archivo:Cara de Helioptile.png Eso creo… El Helioptile se estremece al darse cuenta de que May corre peligro. Los dos Pokémon empiezan a correr de nuevo hacia la vieja casa sin mediar palabra. Axel abre la puerta bruscamente de un golpe seco, castigando a lo que queda de la bisagra. Tiene miedo, pero sabe que no puede abandonar a su hermana ahí dentro. May se encuentra en el centro de la sala, rodeada por una gran esfera de energía de colores violáceos y fuegos fatuos, que parece desprender llamaradas. Las escaleras de ascenso rotas previamente están incendiadas, al igual que es sofá y algún que otro mueble. A su lado, el fantasma del Litwick. Sigue llorando, pero ahora más fuerte; a la vez que bracea. Archivo:Cara de Litwick.png ¡¡A alguien le importo!! ¡¡Ya no estoy solo!! Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png ¡Suéltala! ¿Qué quieres de ella? Archivo:Cara de Litwick.png Ahora ya no estaré sólo nunca más… Los dos jóvenes pueden ver cómo May gesticula y grita en el interior del campo de fuerza que la encarcela, pero no pueden escucharla. Billy se mantiene quieto con las orejas pegadas a la cabeza y cubriéndole parte del cuerpo. Este es uno de los momentos en los que le gustaría actuar, pero su enorme pánico ante ciertas situaciones que le acompaña desde que tiene uso de razón se lo impide. Axel intenta pensar en algo para liberar a May, le horroriza la idea de que pretenda mantenerla ahí con él para siempre. De repente, siente como si una bombilla flotante se encendiera sobre su cabeza, una sensación que le hace abrir más los ojos y situar sus orejas en posición de alerta. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png Te equivocas. Archivo:Cara de Litwick.png ¿C-cómo? Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png ¿Piensas que a alguien le importas? Eso no es cierto. Archivo:Cara de Litwick.png ¡C-claro que sí! –Lloriquea el Litwick, que había dejado de gritar. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png Ella está ahí porque la has atrapado, mírala, quiere salir. Y nosotros hemos huido de ti. Nadie quiere estar contigo. Archivo:Cara de Litwick.png ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡No lo es! –Vuelve a sus irritantes llantos. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png Me temo que sí. Nadie te quiere. Axel se sorprendió a sí mismo. Las palabras que acaba de intercambiar con aquel pequeño ser han sido suficientes para que este se descomponga en mil pedazos. De su cuerpo emergen fuegos fatuos y llamaradas violetas y azules que se desvanecen en el aire. Es como si soltara toda la rabia contenida durante años y años. Con su último berrido, la cárcel de May también explota, quebrándose primero en mil pezados. What is going to happen Archivo:WAD_-_What is going to happen.ogg Ver toda la banda sonora Ella cae al suelo, liberada. Parece cansada, incluso dolorida, tiene rasguños en su rostro y brazos. Archivo:Cara de Helioptile.png ¡May! ¿Estás bien? –Axel y él corren junto con su hermana. Archivo:Cara de Mienfoo.png S… sí, eso creo. –Mirándose y palpando su cuerpo. Los tres abandonan la casa. Desde fuera, la contemplan por última vez, observando sus restos. Desde el exterior pueden verse las llamas con extrañas tonalidades sobresalir por las partes en las que faltan paredes, o techo. Parece una antigua cabaña sobre la que los escasos rayos de sol que se filtran en el bosque nevado influyen como pinceladas con tonos violetas, creando un halo un tanto misterioso. Los tres amigos están de acuerdo en caminar un poco más de lo previsto para alejarse de aquella casa. No piensan demasiado en la dirección, la misma especie de árboles altos y esbeltos mantienen la monotonía en todas las áreas del lugar. No pueden perder el tiempo, deben centrarse en su objetivo. Conseguirán toda la madera que puedan hasta antes del anochecer, que deberán volver a casa. Han decidido dejar la madera resguardada bajo unas rocas grandes, y señalar el camino hacia ellas con banderas hechas con ramas y hojas y palos clavados en vertical. Es fácil perderse en las entrañas del bosque. Sigue leyendo Categoría:Capítulos Categoría:War and Death Categoría:Capítulos de WaD